


Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V: Four Horsemen

by GlameowGal360



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Akaba Leo’s fantastic parenting, Arc V rewritten, Depictions of child abuse because Duel Academy is full of child soldiers, Duel Monsters now manifest as real spirits, F/F, He’ll become less of a bastard though, I’m re-uploading this from FanFiction.net, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationships, Soulmates sort of, Yuri is still sadistic because it’s fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlameowGal360/pseuds/GlameowGal360
Summary: The end was inevitable. It was natural. Meant to be. That didn’t mean people were okay with being dragged into destiny’s plans.OrZarc never wanted to be a living apocalypse. Ray never wanted to be a savior. Their reincarnations didn’t want those things either. We don’t always get what we ask for.
Relationships: Hiiragi Yuzu/Serena/Kurosaki Ruri/Rin, Platonic Life Partner Yu-Boys/Bracelet Girls, Sakaki Yuya/Yugo/Yuri/Yuto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue (Apocalypse)

If Ray was given one wish, she would definitely ask for a world without world-ending prophecies. Actually, that wasn’t true: she would wish for a world where she could sleep for more than five minutes without worrying about someone dying. There wasn’t really a difference at the end of the day.

She sighed and called all four En spirits to her side. First, a gentle breeze began to tousle her hair: Wind. The playful touch normally made her smile. Not tonight. Sensing her distress, the small waft became a current that lifted her off the earth—where irises had begun to bloom. Flower was easy to miss if she didn’t look. Just as she told Wind to release her the moon’s glow went from bright to blinding. It was far from subtle, but Moon never bothered to be: the spirit would likely have screamed her doubts away if it had a voice. When her feet returned to the ground a dove perched on her shoulder. Bird had never really wanted anything other than eternal peace.

“Remind me why I haven’t surrendered.” Because, when she entertained the thought, it really did seem like it would have made her life much easier. Immediately, the four spirits became one and that being became her. Ray made the request so frequently that she knew exactly which memories to expect. The first scene was of Affectua City: her city. Glass buildings stretched to meet the sun and warm light glowed in every window. The tallest tower housed the Dueling Domain where Ray saw a younger, far naiver version of herself walk into the stadium for the first time. Then, that same battle played out before her eyes. No matter how many times she brought the memory up, it still felt so foreign to see people fighting with smiles on their faces. It was even stranger to see Duel Monsters still confined to their cards. She’d won, claimed some gaudy golden trophy, and practically danced her way home. It had been her first championship victory.

The next scene was a recap of the day Affectua fell. Time was supposed to heal wounds, but it hadn’t bothered to touch this one. Once proud structures crumbled, the stench of burning flesh polluted the streets as corpses were dumped onto each other, vehicles were clawed apart, and roads turned to rubble. She stood uselessly in the middle of it all, not crying, not screaming, somehow not even injured, but still breaking. That was also the day the En came to her, but with so much damage done and so little experience with them she hadn’t made much of a difference.

Then… Then there was Zarc. That was the name Ray knew him by at the time. She didn’t remember their encounter well having emerged from it bloody and bruised, but the expressions he’d made were forever burned into the back of her mind. When she confronted him, he was manic with glee: so, so pleased with destruction all around him. Nothing about that had made sense. Wasn’t he just another duelist? They’d fought before and while he’d been overeager at some points the man definitely hadn’t been drunk on sadism. She sent Wind to bind him and demanded that he snap out of whatever stupor he was in. He changed. His bones bent and joints writhed under the strain of some unimaginable power and his skin shifted between something human and something not. Teeth—fangs—tore through his lips coating themselves in a fitting crimson. Pupils shrunk and expanded before forming slits and he screeched as his hands twisted into claws. Wind released him and slammed into her in its haste to escape what was now an utter abomination.

At some point, he’d begun to weep. In that moment, Ray knew everything she needed to. She knew they were connected in that they were destined to rip each other apart. She knew this fact had been decided the second they were both born. And above all of that she knew that nothing about this was intended to be fair. So she struck, with every intention of dismantling the monster that had done the same to her home, and with every intention of putting a pawn of fate out of its misery. “I’ve seen enough.” Ray didn’t need to see that battle. She’d be reliving it soon enough.

—————

To the universe’s credit, she was able to spend three minutes drifting to the brink of sleep before someone came for her.

“I’m sorry to wake you Milady.” Raine shifted from foot to foot and made a point of avoiding eye contact. She had joined Ray’s forces less than one month ago and had yet to adjust. At her feet a Madolche monster, Cruffsant the dog, whined while looking between its master and Ray.

“It’s fine. Have we lost any?” Ray had already shifted back into her role as a commander.

“No, but...,” The young girl shivered. “The phantoms are here.”

Wonderful. Simply wonderful. Her head began to throb and cool rage flowed through her body.

“Direct me to them.” The dove on her shoulder grew significantly, it’s wings and talons sharpening to a point. Raine’s eyes widened as Ray hopped aboard the creature without a second thought. She didn’t move until Ray offered her a hand. They soared over the forest at such a ridiculous speed that Raine was almost too focused on keeping Cruffsant from being blown away to point out where their allies were fighting. Ray narrowed her eyes. Translucent entities brandished claws or swords: they faded in and out of existence around her troops. A plan took shape in her mind, but a creeping sensation of dread shattered it. “This is...” She gulped as panic began to settle in her throat. Without warning, the dove swooped toward the ground and Raine tumbled off.

“EVERYONE RETREAT.”  
Hearing their leader scream like that was more than enough to smother whatever resolve was present. For once, Ray was thankful for her influence, because they all ran. Some were tripped up by phantoms, but Flower’s weeds made quick work of ensnaring them. The glow of Moon healed whatever injuries might have slowed the retreat. She heard it then. Right as she shouted for Raine to run after the others. His voice.

“Why must you always spoil my fun?” His tone was laced with poison. Listening to him made Ray’s stomach turn.

“Because I’m cruel.” She snapped the words, seeing no reason to project virtue around him. The area shook as something massive lumbered toward her. Glancing behind her she saw that Raine had long since taken off. Good. Something about the solitude brought a smirk to her face. It was just the two of them—fated to fight until someone fell first.

—————

In the brief time before everything as she knew it was separated from itself, Ray made one wish. She asked for a world without destiny. Her wish was not granted. However, fate had been rewritten.


	2. Odd-Eyes (Conquest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya awakens.

“Isn’t that Yuya?”

“I guess he’s back now. Why was he even gone?”

“You don’t know? His dad’s missing.”

“Missing? I heard he left right before his last match. What a coward.”

“Maybe he just got sick of how annoying Yuya is.”

“Hah! I bet he was planning his escape for years.”

“Do you think his mom will leave too? OW!”

A young boy held his face where Yuzu Hiiragi had swatted him with a large paper fan. Her glare was searing enough to make those who hadn’t been hit flinch. One of the other gossips, a girl, went up to face her and was quickly taken by the ear for her effort. The other three ran once the girl started whimpering.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry—”

Yuzu’s grip got tighter. “To who?”

“I don’t even know him!”

“Then why were you talking about him?” She let go and the girl quickly scuffled away. Yuzu rubbed her temples; Yuya definitely didn’t want her beating people up on his behalf, but what was she supposed to do? It wasn’t like she hadn’t tried being polite: people didn’t listen to her when she kindly asked them to consider getting their own lives instead of talking about someone else’s. Whatever. She needed to find her friend.

—————

Yuya didn’t know why their comments had bugged him so much. He’d heard worse when he walked into class this morning. Even the teachers were talking about his dad’s disappearance. And of course they were: it had made headlines.

Legendary Dueltainer Yusho Sakaki Pulls a Vanishing Act!

He remembered sitting in the living room with his mom by his side. They had watched the entire tournament together: seen his dad’s Performapals charm the crowd and entertain even those they defeated. Yusho himself appeared to enamor everyone he met with every move putting a new audience member under his spell.

Actually, had he been under some magician’s illusion his whole life? Surely, the Yusho from his memories would have been onstage for his final performance. Then, he would have come home, added another trophy to his seemingly infinite collection, and helped Yuya perfect his deck by giving him a new card. The dad who had raised him would be here right now to assure him that he wasn’t in fact a coward who had gotten fed up with his family and run off without them. Without him.

A sob burst past his lips before he could stop it, but he had to stop. He couldn’t spend all his time crying; not when his mom was in just as much pain yet managed not to show it. Not when one of the last things his dad had asked him to do was smile. Maybe that was it—maybe if he just kept smiling everything would be fine. He forced his mouth to curl into a grin, but that didn’t stop the tears from running down his cheeks. Wiping them away, Yuya pulled his goggles over his eyes.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and relief washed over him. Yuzu. Thank God for…

“Did you have to sic your dumb girlfriend on us?” A boy with short black hair and glasses was glaring at him with obvious disdain. Behind him a girl with long blonde hair was clutching her ear while another boy in a red cap cracked his knuckles.

They were not Yuzu. “Uh, who are you?” His voice cracked from the effort of forcing his sobs down and the other kids easily noticed his distress. They jumped on it.

Red cap circled around to stare at him. “I wondered what kind of guy would let a girl fight for him. Pathetic.”

The blonde huffed. “Can we get to the point already?”

Glasses smiled, but it was far from kind. “We figured you should learn to fight your own battles. Until then, hand over your deck.”

It wasn’t so much that Yuya stopped breathing as much as it was that he forgot how to. When he’d realized they were here to start something he’d resigned himself to any physical pain. Whatever they did couldn’t possibly be worse than what had already happened; this, losing his cards—the cards his dad had helped him find, helped him bond with—wasn’t worse but it was a terrifyingly close second. Within moments he was on his feet and clutching the cards in his pocket. A smile had finally made its way onto his face, but it was obviously forced.

“C’mon guys, we can talk about this.” Yuya’s tone was desperate. The more he backed away, the closer they came.

Blonde girl smirked. “Like father like son: he’s just as much of a coward as his dad.”

Again, Yuya had no idea these remarks were bothering him. Whatever the reason, he stopped moving as the words played over and over in his head. Suddenly, all the nasty whispers he’d heard today were all he could think about.

_What a coward._

_He left because of you._

_He was always going to leave you behind._

_Such a pathetic excuse for a duelist._

_Such a pitiful excuse for a son._

It hurt. It hurt so much he had fallen to his knees. Yuya couldn’t stop shaking, and his deck felt like a massive brick tying him to the ground. Should he just let them take it away from him? Part of him thought that sounded nice; he wouldn’t be losing the last piece of his father, he’d be free of it. Part of him longed to break free of whatever spell Yusho Sakaki must have put on him and crawl out from underneath the man’s massive shadow. He should give it to them, let them lift this burden from his too small shoulders. Yes, he would just hand it over and—

**If you’re going to do that, you will decide it on your own terms.**

…  
…  
…  
What the hell? Yuya blinked. That voice hadn’t come from anywhere around him: it had come from inside his head. Either he was losing his mind or the fight had gone by faster than expected and he was already unconscious. At this point he wasn’t sure which he preferred. He could have sworn he heard something scoff at him.

**This is very real. Look at your assailants.**

They were still walking, but they were in slow-mo. “Losing my mind it is then.” This time a growl echoed through his head.

**Time hasn’t slowed. I’ve increased your perception of it so we can finally have this conversation.**

Because that made complete sense. He wondered if Yuzu would visit him when he was institutionalized. She definitely would. There was a loud sigh.

**I know this is confusing, and I’m sorry we aren’t meeting under better circumstances, but this is the first time my voice has actually reached you and I clearly couldn’t afford to wait.**

His mom could bring the dogs with her when she visited. He was certain she could get them to him whether it was allowed or not. That would be nice.

**Are you incapable of listening?!**

If enough time passed his dad might even pay him a visit. It was unlikely, since Yuya was becoming more and more sure that his departure had something to do with him, but it was a kinder thought than the ones from before. Going insane may not be so bad.

**I want you to remember that I. Tried. To be nice about this.**

Yuya’s head began to throb. No, his entire body was throbbing. Pinpricks of agony started stabbing at his what must have been his soul because it felt like his very being was being pulled apart. He heard a shrill scream and then realized it was him shrieking his throat raw. The sheer dread coursing through his veins felt worse than all of that. Something was clawing its way out of his insides and he was more unsure of whether or not this thing was good.

—————

Yuzu’s stomach sank. She absolutely had to get to Yuya.

—————

“Is this real enough for you?”

Yuya could only see the vague outline of whatever was in front of him. Everything else was pitch black.

“WHAT THE? WHERE THE? HOW THE?”

”Calm yourself. I am nothing to be afraid of.”

He had never run away from anything so quickly in his life. He heard that thing yell after him, but there was absolutely nothing that could convince him to turn back. Wherever he was, he needed to get away. Get back to Yuzu. Back to his mother.

His pace slowed. Back to school. Back to his lack of a father. Back to everyone whispering about him. He didn’t know if he was ready to face that again.

”You’re scared. I know.” Without warning, the sihlouette of the massive creature from before was in front of him again.

He was tearing up from fear this time. “What are you?!”

Glowing eyes of different colors appeared as a long tail snaked around his arm. He fought the grip for a moment, but a wave of calm spread through him. It was the least on edge he’d been all day. “Breath Yuya.”

He found himself obeying.

”I would never harm you. I only wish to aid you. I apologize for the pain I have put you through. I thought seeing me would help you adjust to the situation.”

”You... sound a lot nicer than you did before.” Yuya really had not meant to say that out loud. The soothing aura and calming words stopped and silence filled the space. He flinched. “Not that you sounded mean or anything-”

“Pffft—AHAHAHAHA! Oh gods, I can’t!” Booming laughter coupled with the amused thumping of a tail sent shockwaves around the area. 

Once he adjusted to the shaking, Yuya felt the sheer absurdity of the situation hit him, and he promptly went hysterical.

”Okay, okay—pfffft!—I’m sorry, but I haven’t found anything _that_ funny in a long while.”

”Hahaha... Me neither.” For the first time in weeks, his smile was genuine.

”I should answer your questions now. First of all, you may call me Odd-Eyes. I am the Pendulum Dragon.” 

“The _what_?”

Another sigh. "The explanation for that title is long and arduous. For now, just know that my name is Odd-Eyes."

"Okay. How do you know my name?"

"Our souls are intertwined. I have been with you since the day of your birth." 

That both was and wasn't surprising. "Are you, like, trapped in my head?"

"In a manner of speaking. As I said, our souls are bonded. I am as much a part of you as you are of me. I do not consider myself trapped."

Yuya's head was beginning to hurt again. "So, why am I here? Where is here?"

"Simply put, this is the space in your mind where I've spent the last twelve years. You're here because I forced your consciousness to come to me."

"I'm inside my head."

"Yes. Breath, Yuya."

"I'm breathing, I'm breathing."

"Good. Now, would you mind telling me how a group of strangers almost convinced you to give up all of your cards?"

Now Odd-Eyes sounded like his mom. "I just... I thought it might be easier. I don't know why you care."

"Being a part of you means feeling everything that you feel. Despair, hopelessness, loss: I experience it all."

It was hard enough knowing that he was doing a terrible job staying upbeat, but knowing that his sadness had been bringing someone else down? "I'm sorry. I would have tried not to be so gloomy if I'd known you were here."

"Listen, when your father told you to smile in the face of adversity, do you really think he expected you not to show any other emotions at all?"

"No, but being sad never does anyone any good. It's better to at least try to be happy."

"Yuya Sakaki."

"Yes?"

"It is very likely that you will never see your father ever again."

He forced down the lump in his throat. "Wh-why would you say that? Don't you..." _Don't you think I know that?_

That same tail settled upon his shoulders and pulled him into the embrace of a scaled body. "You can cry if you need to child." 

Yuya didn't cry. He _bawled_. He latched onto Odd-Eyes and screamed as a river of tears streamed down his face. It was all just too much.

"Shh. I'm not the only one here for you, you know. You have your mother, and your dear friend." The dragon was right, but he only sobbed more at the realization that he'd been shutting them out. Minutes passed, and he was finally able to quiet down. A clawed hand lightly stroked his hair: it was much more relaxing than one might expect.

"Hey, Odd-Eyes?"

"Yes, Yuya?"

"Are we really the same person?"

"Hmm. We aren't quite the same as much as we are parts of a greater whole. Well, truth be told I'm not entirely certain about that. I could be wrong. Its more of a feeling I have."

More time passed, but Odd-Eyes didn't say a word until the boy was ready. 

"I should go back now, shouldn't I?"

"That would be for the best." 

Yuya clutched the dragon in a fierce hug. "You'll still be with me, right?"

"I will always be with you, Yuya."

**_“Call my name and I shall be at your side whenever you require me. From now on no obstacle will overtake you."_**

—————

All at once, reality snapped back into place. Yuya was outside the school again. Red cap, glasses, and blonde girl were closing in on him again, but this time he wasn’t afraid of them. The only thing he could feel was the rage roaring through him. Who were these three to talk to him this way?

Everything trembled as pure power thrummed through him. 

Who was anyone to stand in his way?

"You wanted my deck, right?" He barely recognized his own voice--it sounded so confident.

The three were a bit shaken by his sudden change in demeanor, but they had no intention of backing down. 

"And we'll be taking it." Blonde said, drawing her own cards. The other two followed suit.

A crimson light began to emanate from Yuya and he grinned. Less sensible people would have sworn they saw some sort of creature standing behind him. "Then I'll face you head on! It's showtime Odd-Eyes!"

—————

Yuzu wasn't sure what she expected to see when she finally found Yuya, but this definitely wasn't it. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, hey Yuzu!" Yuya called from his place beside Performapal Hip Hippo. The pink circus animal happily jaunted back and forth much to the amusement of its riders--the jerks she had been chastising earlier. 

"Can you get him to go faster?" A kid with glasses requested. Yuzu felt her eye twitch.

"Sure, but you'd better hold on. Pick up the pace Hip Hippo!"

"WAIT JUST A DANG SECOND." Everyone stopped. "Weren't you idiots making fun of Yuya earlier today? How dare you gossip about him and then pull something like this!" She snapped. To her surprise, instead of running off again, they all got off of Hip Hippo and... Bowed in apology?!

"We had no right to talk about you the way we did."

"We're so sorry!"

"We shouldn't have tried to take your deck either-"

"You. What?" At that revelation, Yuzu was about ready to slap all three of them into another dimension. Luckily for them, Yuya was a heck of a lot nicer than she was. 

"Thank you for apologizing. At least you got to see that even the cards of a coward can make people smile." Yuya--wonderful, wonderful Yuya--grinned at the people who had been his aggressors mere moments ago. It almost brought a tear to Yuzu's eye. He really was too good for this world.

—————

Somewhere very far away, in an office at the heart of a massive academy, an energy signal went off and a man smirked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to put Yugo meeting Clear Wing in this chapter as well, but I figured that would make it too long. Instead, you’re getting Yuri in the next chapter. I revised the entire scene of Yuya meeting Odd-Eyes so both of their personalities were more prevalent. You may also notice that I changed the ending a bit so that Odd-Eyes doesn’t fully emerge. I think it’s more fitting to close with a certain professor starting to set certain things in motion.


	3. Starve Venom (War) Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri talks to Starve Venom under some of the worst circumstances possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Depictions of manipulative/abusive parenting courtesy of everyone’s least favorite professor.  
> Yuri will also be struggling with violent intrusive thoughts.  
> Also, I edited the scene of Yuya meeting Odd-Eyes as well as the ending in the last chapter.  
> 

Serena had long since adjusted to her routine: get up early enough to wander Academia’s halls with minimal supervision, attend private dueling and combat lessons, eat lunch and have some interaction with people her age, mop the floor with anyone who challenged her, and spend the rest of the day at Professor Akaba’s side.

Considering the conditions other kids had come to Academia from, Serena had no real complaints. She was treated well by just about everyone, and she was being trained to do something she excelled at.

There was only one thing that really bothered her; despite how often they were together, the Professor rarely ever spoke to her. Surely, he didn’t actually need Serena around that often if he was barely going to acknowledge her presence. Wrong.

That had been her thought process when she’d made a point of avoiding him at the end of the day to go back to the courtyard for another duel: it was one of the very few times she’d experienced what high alert was like.

Members of the Obelisk Force marched down every hall and locked down every room all while having their duel disks at the ready. Then, she’d been dragged into Professor Akaba’s office to find the man more upset than she’d ever seen him.

Serena had explained that she had only been looking to get more practice in, and his response had been to make her fight wave after wave of Obelisk soldiers until exhaustion overtook her. After that, she had never disregarded her schedule again.

She still didn’t know which had been worse: her punishment, or her trip to the Doctor to have her bruises looked at the next morning. Aside from that, other than the occasional trip resulting in the Professor’s absence (during such times she was forced to remain in her room as much as possible) Serena’s days were almost identical. 

Things changed for better or worse when _he_ joined Academia.

—————

Yuri might have been young, but he was far from foolish. He did, however, possess at least a little optimism. When a strange man showed up at his orphanage with ten or more soldiers he had known it was likely that nothing good would come of it. Despite that, when they asked to see him specifically something in him hoped against hope that he was going somewhere better than the orphanage: somewhere with people who would be more open-minded about his “differences”. The less pleasant part of him, the one he relied on in duels, told him to run at the first opportunity. He didn’t listen. 

The man leading the group introduced himself as Leo Akaba, head professor of an institution known as Duel Academia. “I’ve heard rumors of an especially powerful young duelist matching your description. We would like to see if your skills could be of use to the academy.” 

Two soldiers stepped out from behind him, duel disks fully prepared. “They will be your opponents.”

Yuri frowned. He liked dueling. Really, he did, but… There was always the risk of something going wrong. Normally he wouldn’t care much—the other children avoided him at best and actively ganged up on him at worst, but these people were strangers. On top of the risk, he didn’t actually know what they were capable of. 

“Of course, you can refuse and return to life as you know it. I’m certain _someone_ will come for you at some point.” 

That statement made his decision for him. He had already accepted that there wasn’t anyone looking for him. This would likely be his only opportunity to leave this place. What choice did he have? Taking a deep breath, he allowed his desire for victory to surface. 

“I’ll fight them, and I **will** win.” 

—————

**Yuri: 4000**

**Haru (Obelisk Soldier): 4000**

**Hana (Obelisk Soldier): 4000**

For members of the Obelisk Force like Haru and Hana, it was actually something of an insult to be asked to battle someone so obviously beneath them. As a mercy, they’d finish the boy quickly, but they’d still have their fun crushing him.

Haru smirked at his hand. This really wouldn’t be a fair fight. “I’ll take the first turn. I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in attack position.” 

A mechanical dog with ridiculously large fangs took its place on the field, a low growl rumbling in its throat.

“Hunting Hound’s effect activates: since it was normal summoned you take 600 points of damage.” 

**Yuri: 3400**

Yuri barely flinched as his opponent’s monster took a literal bite out of his life points. He saw the very moment his lack of reaction registered with his opponents: the brief pause as they studied him—searching for some indication that he did, in fact, feel the attack. He narrowed his eyes; he’d felt it alright. Shouldn’t soldiers have known the importance of keeping composure? 

Haru cleared his throat as he refocused. “Hunting Hound’s second effect allows me to fusion summon another Ancient Gear monster using materials from my hand or field; I’ll fuse the Hunting Hound on my field with the one in my hand. I fusion summon Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!” He always smiled when his already fierce beast gained double the ferocity. “With that I’ll end my turn.”

Hana picked up right where he left off. “Now, I’ll make my move. I also summon an Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in attack position. You should be familiar with the effects.”

**Yuri: 2800**

Again, the boy appeared unaffected. Hana huffed and hoped the solid vision system wasn’t malfunctioning; getting to physically pummel people while taking out their monsters was one of the best things about her position. “I’ll also fuse my Hunting Hound with the one in my hand. I fusion summon my Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! That ends my turn.”

Yuri could feel his heart skip when his turn finally arrived. His breathing got shallow and his entire body began to feel weighed down. That was bad. Very bad. He hadn’t thought it would start this quickly. He’d have to end this duel immediately.

“I summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio to the field in attack position.” 

The cards in his deck always garnered negative attention. They were freaks: unnatural combinations of unsettling plants and creatures wriggling with maliciousness. Ophrys Scorpio—an eyeless scorpion wrapped in vines that snaked around its form like veins—was no different. The twitch of disgust from the other duelists when it appeared was no different. Why had he expected anything else?

_“Fitting for a monster like you.”_

No. He didn’t have time to wallow in unpleasant memories.

“Ophrys Scorpio’s effect lets me special summon another Predaplant monster from my deck if I discard a monster from my hand. I’ll summon Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra in attack position.”

Freaks or not, these were monsters he’d been with for as long as he cared to remember. 

“When Darlingtonia Cobra is special summoned I can add one Polymerization to my hand. I now fusion summon-” 

**_Me._ **

Yuri had heard the voice before. He was usually able to ignore it. He was going to ignore it. “I fusion summon Predaplant Chimera…” 

**_Use. Me._ **

It was the better play. Using _that_ card was always the best play, but not like this. Not when he was on the verge of losing it. 

“You gonna make your move sometime today, kid?” Haru snapped. This was already a waste of time; he wasn’t going to spend an hour waiting for some snot-nosed brat to get his head in the game. 

Hana laughed. “We must have scared him senseless.”

He wasn’t scared: it was just getting hard to think about anything other than **_slaughtering_** **_his enemies until they were nothing but piles of torn flesh and blood splatters._** No. This was not going to become another massacre. 

**_What was wrong with what happened last time? You enjoyed it just as much as I did._ **These people hadn’t done anything to him. 

**_Are you sure all of the people we hurt did something to deserve it?_ **Yes.

“Would you stop stalling?!” 

**_Do you really think they don’t deserve it?_ **…

Yuri drew Starve Venom from his extra deck. The card pulsated in his grip and he knew the dragon’s poison was flooding his brain. It’s toxin took the form of whispers of carnage and untamable power. He had done so well resisting this past month, but it felt unbelievably good to just let go. The next few turns of the duel passed by in a series of strangled screams and whimpers. Yuri watched it all with an expression of pure glee. 

When it was over—when both he and Starve Venom were satisfied and the dragon left him to deal with the wreckage in its wake—he came close to tears. Not because he felt some semblance of shame about the state he’d left some unfortunate strangers in, but because he realized that even though he’d won there was no chance that the Professor would want him anywhere near the academy after seeing him like that.

“Well, I’m sorry to say we underestimated you. You’re far stronger than I could have anticipated.” Leo Akaba approached him. In spite of the fact that his soldiers were crumpled on the floor, in spite of the hands trying to pull him away from the monstrosity in a young boy’s form, in spite of the bloodlust Yuri knew was still radiating off of him, Professor Leo Akaba approached.

“I’m what?” Never had anyone so much as spoken to him after witnessing him duel. Even when Starve Venom didn’t rampage, others took note of his callousness in battle and gave him a wide berth. 

“I expected to see potential, but not this much drive. There aren’t many who chase victory the way you do.” 

He was being complimented. Someone had seen him duel, seen him lose it, and decided to compliment him. This couldn’t be real.

“The power you display is incredible, but you lack control.” 

That had to be the catch. Regardless of his strength, he would be too much of a liability for the academy.

The Professor _took his hand and looked him in the eye_. “It’s fortunate that control can be taught. Return to Academia with me; you’ve proven that you belong among our ranks, Yuri.”

It was actually happening. This man, whoever he was and whatever his intentions were, was willing to take a chance on him. At that second, Yuri swore on everything he had ever cared about that he would not let him down.

“Wait just a moment!” Another soldier scrambled to Leo Akaba’s side while doing their best to stay away from Yuri. “Isn’t he too much of a danger to bring back?”

“I have to agree.”

“Right? What if he turns on us?”

Professor Akaba seemed to pause for a moment to consider their words. Starve Venom surged back into Yuri’s mind as his vision tinted with red.

**_Who the hell do they think they are?_ **

“Perhaps another test of his abilities is in order. This time, he’ll face the three of you at once.” The Professor didn’t sound pleased that people who were obviously underlings had just questioned him. His tone made it clear that this test was a punishment and the three objectors shivered.

**_I think he’s asking us to do it again._ ** Who was he to disobey a command?

—————

Serena was having Lunalight Cat Dancer finish an opponent in the courtyard when Professor Akaba walked by with a young boy who looked worse for wear clutching his hand. A small section of the Obelisk Force was right behind them. They all had cuts and bruises. A few were unconscious and had to be carried.

Well, that was definitely more interesting than her daily routine.

One of her instructors called for her, but if anyone thought she was going to let this go unquestioned they were sorely mistaken. She pocketed her deck and began to trail behind the odd group. They stopped at the infirmary where the Doctor greeted them with his typical demented smile: it made her stomach lurch. After the only instance of Serena disobeying the Professor, it had been made very clear that any healing that occurred at Academia was not supposed to be a pleasant experience. Those representing Duel Academia should not allow themselves to get injured enough to require it: doing so meant you lacked skill. 

“I’ll take good care of them.”

Seeing Obelisk soldiers quake in their boots would have been satisfying under any other circumstance. 

“Good. Now then, Yuri, I’ll lead you to where you’ll be living.”

Huh. Apparently this Yuri was someone worth taking the time to speak to. Serena didn’t think the Professor had ever said that many words to her in a single day. She kept her distance while staying close enough to see which room Yuri was staying in. Someone would probably sound the alarm if she didn’t get back to her instructor soon, so she left—with every intention of finding out what was so special about this new student.


	4. Starve Venom (War) Part Two—Under the Lunar Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena and Yuri get to know each other (through interrogation and intimidation). Then it all goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Trigger warning: abuse and abusive parenting.

“At least try to concentrate.”

Serena glared at her mentor. How was she supposed to go about her day like nothing weird was happening? Maybe none of the adults cared because they were told about his arrival beforehand. “Did you know about the new student?” 

The instructor blinked. “What new student?”

Well he was useless. “If I can beat you in less than five turns, I want to leave early.” 

“I-I suppose that’s fair.”

—————

She was already thinking of an excuse for just kicking down Yuri’s door and demanding answers when she spotted him in the greenhouse. Serena had never understood what the point of such an elaborate structure was—the Doctor got some of the materials he used to make medicine from it, but other than that the area was rarely used. What the hell was he doing in there? Serena pushed the door open to get a better look and found the boy clipping the edges of a particularly large plant. She walked up to him, but he didn’t bother acknowledging her presence. If she wasn’t annoyed before, she definitely was now. “Hey you!”

“You’re going to crush the ivy.” Yuri still didn’t look away from his task. It was like this plant had become the center of his universe or something.

“What?”

The boy sighed. “You’re standing on ivy. You’ll crush the leaves if you don’t back up.”

“And I should care because?”

“Did I mention it’s poison ivy?”

That got her to step back. She immediately regretted it because he had the audacity to laugh. Serena took a deep breath; if her temper flared she would end up arguing with him instead of getting the information she came for. “Who are you?”

Yuri finally set his clippers down and turned to face her. For an instant, Serena could’ve sworn she felt time stop. When their eyes met, a burning green against a heavy violet, everything just felt wrong. It was as though their current situation was incorrect. The strength of this sudden wave of emotion made her head spin and she came close to tripping over nothing. At least whatever this was seemed to be affecting him too, because he had to place his hand against the wall to keep himself on his feet. What was this? Did they know each other? Were they not supposed to know each other?

“I think it’s your job to start the introductions. You’re the one who approached me.” He was staring at her, as if he expected her to explain what had just happened.

She forced her vision to focus and returned his burning stare. “My name is Serena. I’m one of the academy’s strongest. That might not be saying much since you’ve seen an entire section Obelisk Force defeated.”

His gaze narrowed. “I’m Yuri. I’m assuming you want something from me.”

“I want to know why you were with the Professor.” And once she knew she was going to get as far away from this greenhouse as possible.

“Is that all?” Yuri almost appeared disappointed. “He was just showing me to my room.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me: Professor Akaba doesn’t show newbies to their rooms. It isn’t worth his time.” There was no way that Leo Akaba, who didn’t even have time to talk to the girl he forced to accompany him, would suddenly start making an effort to get to know random new students.

“I guess I’m the exception.” Yuri said it like it was nothing more than an obvious fact.

The suggestion offended her a level deeper than she thought possible. “NO, you’re NOT.” Professor Akaba barely knew him. How could he be an exception to anything?!

“Why do you care?” His question was a slap to the face. The worst thing was that she didn’t even have a clue how to respond. What was the Professor to her? He was someone whose expectations she had always wanted to live up to, but didn’t everyone at Duel Academia want to impress him? That was the reason why she wanted to spend more time practicing instead of following him around. And, on that note, how did he see her? Sure, they barely spoke, but it wasn’t his fault he was always so busy. He’d set up private lessons for her because he wanted her to excel: that meant something even if she wasn’t sure what. Surely, he wouldn’t have freaked out about her disappearing act if he didn’t care. But how much did he care? Legally…

“I’m just curious.” Thinking any more about it would drive her insane.

“Right. Anyway, I’m going back to my room now. Don’t follow me.”

Serena clenched her fists. As if she would waste her day trailing behind him. “Wait, I still need to ask you something!” She snatched his wrist to stop him from leaving and that strange feeling from before got stronger. They both pulled away with impressive speed.

“How are you doing that?!”

“You think I know?!”

“What is going on he—?”

Although Serena could have recognized that voice anywhere she nearly mistook him for someone else because of how utterly horrified he sounded. The Professor looked frantically between the two children. It was like he expected one of them to grow a second head at any given moment. He marched over to Serena and practically threw her behind him. It took a bit for her to realize the gesture was protective. What was he protecting her from?

“You’re not… You’re supposed to be in your room. Who let you leave?” His tone was frantic as he pushed Serena further away and angrily motioned for a nearby guard.

Yuri’s confusion might have made her smirk if she wasn’t just as bewildered. “No one let me out. I just left.”

There really shouldn’t have been anything odd about that, but something about his statement set Professor Akaba off. “God, I’m such a fool for not…” He cut himself off and approached the boy to grab his shoulders. Tightly. “You need to learn control. Until then, it isn’t safe for you to wander around on your own. I’m willing to trust, but I can’t say the same for anyone else. Understand?” He hissed the words. Yuri nodded and she couldn’t tell if he was bothered or not.

Someone abruptly tossed Serena over their shoulder and carried her out of the room. It started her so much that she didn’t think to break out of the grip until they were already several doors away. When she came to her senses, she put the person carrying her in a headlock.

“Agh! What-are you-doing?” Maybe the day’s frustration had finally gotten to her, or maybe she simply hated being tossed around, but Serena held her grip until the guard passed out.

—————

She walked by the greenhouse again during lunch the next day, but Yuri wasn’t there. Serena went to his room and was shocked to find at least twenty soldiers stationed there; some were Obelisk Force, and others were regular academy guards. What possible reason could there be for any of this?

“Serena!” Her combat tutor blocked her path and earned a scowl for their efforts. “I just remembered there’s a new technique I’ve been meaning to show you.”

“Lunch isn’t over yet.”

“You seem to be done eating.”

Serena’s eye twitched. From his nervous demeanor, and the way the soldiers were shifting, it was obvious that this was an attempt to draw her away from his room. Playing along was probably her best option: for now anyway.

“What do you want to show me?”

A relieved smile spread across the teacher’s face and a few guards visibly relaxed. They really should have known that they were only making her more determined.

Since any blatant attempt at approaching Yuri was going to get shut down Serena would have to convince them that she had lost all interest. After a few days of strictly adhering to her regular routine she was able to slink under the gaze of her watchers and slip a note into the greenhouse garden. There was no way for her to know for sure whether or not he’d ever gone back there, but a few flowers had been brightening up since his arrival. 

Hopefully, he’d notice the piece of paper tangled between crushed ivy leaves (which he’d lied about—they were not poisonous).

_Meet me in the janitor’s closet by the Slifer Dorms._

—————

“Can you please stop stepping on plants to get my attention?” 

Serena had realized soon after leaving the note that it wouldn’t be possible for him to get past that many soldiers without anyone noticing. Apparently it was very possible. “How did you get out of your room?”

“Window.”

“They seriously didn’t think you might try that? Idiots.” 

“That’s what I said when I climbed out!”

They stifled their laughter, and the tense atmosphere she had been anticipating got a little lighter.

“None of this is normal, you know.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow.

“The extra security, Professor Akaba being so interested in you, not to mention his reaction when we were together-”

“I gathered that. It’s… It’s probably necessary.” He said the second part so softly she needed to strain to hear it even in total silence.

“Necessary?” Serena couldn’t imagine how.

Yuri sighed. “Let’s just say that if you’d seen me duel you wouldn’t be speaking to me.”

Well so far this meeting was only making her more confused by the minute. Something made her pause before she could ask another question; Yuri hadn’t stopped holding his left arm since he got here, and he was putting most of his weight against the wall. His breathing was heavier too. 

He noticed her staring. “Training.”

Serena tried subtly stepping closer. “And you weren’t sent to the Doctor?”

The name made him flinch a bit. “It isn’t a big deal.” 

Out of nowhere, she wrapped her hand around the arm he was holding, and Yuri had to bite back a scream as he shoved her. That unnerving feeling from before returned, but it was far less intense.

“Don’t. Touch me.” He growled. 

“If it still hurts I’d say it’s a decently big deal.” Trips to the Doctor were never pleasant, but injuries would only get worse if they were ignored. It wasn’t so much that she was concerned for him as much as it was frustrating to see someone so competent doing something so stupid. 

“Why do you care, Serena?”

This time, she had an answer. “Don’t tell me you don’t feel what happens every time we come in contact.” 

Curiosity replaced his annoyance. “I do.”

“I want to know what that is; I need to know why we’re connected. I care because we’re connected.”

Quiet dawned on them as they both thought about what her words might mean. 

“I’m being punished.” 

She hadn’t expected that to be the response that broke the stillness. “ _What_?”

“Dealing with my injuries is a punishment.”

“From who?” 

—————

Yuri has agreed to help her find answers after she promised to help him water some plants and trim a few others. Of course, they still couldn’t be seen together, so they worked out a system of leaving notes. Apparently, Yuri was only allowed in the greenhouse for one hour each day, so he had to work ridiculously quickly. On her part, Serena couldn’t let herself be seen in there because she hadn’t shown any interest in nature before Yuri’s arrival. However, she could sneak in multiple times a day if she was careful. It was honestly a miracle that they were pulling it off. 

On the information front, they’d come to the conclusion that Professor Akaba would likely be their only source. Unfortunately, neither of them could afford to press him for an explanation. The not so simple solution to this problem was to break into his office which neither of them was particularly eager about; it would be a complete betrayal of his trust. Serena began to lose her reservations when, in the few instances when she passed by Yuri, she noticed that he was acquiring more and more wounds. 

_Are you still being punished?_

_It’s fine. I just need to learn control._

_Over what? You’re dueling skills?_

_Basically. Don’t worry about it._

Her irritation grew as the Professor increased the amount of time she was required to spend in her room while everyone else her age was receiving more training than ever. Originally, Serena assumed her lessons were private so she could further her abilities without others holding her back, but lately she was thinking it was the other way around. At least the solitude gave her time to plan a breakin. 

**Her plan backfired. Royally.**

—————

“You really thought we wouldn’t notice you sneaking around? I’m disappointed, Yuri.”

He stood motionless, hand positioned to draw as soon as he was given permission. His figure was unnatural: like someone had positioned a mannequin.

“And you, Serena, should know better than to step out of line by now.”

She was more resistant, arms shaking and eyes glancing everywhere but the battlefield in front of her. This scene was achingly familiar. It made her sick.

“Now, you must understand that you’ve left our dear Professor no choice. I would actually like to thank you—otherwise I may have never gotten the chance to test out my prototype.”

Serena had never hated anyone more in her young life. Her rage wasn’t directed at her current tormentor, but the man she now knew for certain was supposed to be her adoptive father. What a joke. 

The Doctor gave his nauseating grin and walked behind Yuri, fingers carding through the boy’s hair. Her skin crawled at the sight of it. Those violet eyes she had come to tolerate looking into gazed sadly at her in a way that might have brought her to tears. The man behind him whispered something and all traces of emotion vanished from his expression. 

“Let the duel begin!”

**Serena: 4000**

**Yuri: 4000**

Despite herself, she readied her deck and drew. “I summon Lunalight Emerald Bird in attack position.”

Her lunar bird appeared on the field, waving its wings in a dance that lacked its typical enthusiasm. Somehow, even her monsters knew this was a bad situation.

“Emerald bird’s effect lets me send one Lunalight card from my hand to the graveyard and draw another card.” If she ended this quickly, maybe whatever experiment was going on wouldn’t be able to be completed. “When Lunalight Yellow Marten is sent to my graveyard by card effect I get to add one Lunalight spell or trap from my deck to my hand. I’m adding Lunalight Fusion and setting one card face down.”

She took Cat Dancer out of her extra deck, and immediately heard someone speak to her. Their voice was warbled and inhumanely low, but the words it spoke rang through her head like a death knell.

**_En Moon._ **

Serena gasped at the name: it meant something to her; she’d never heard it before, but it was so, so significant.

“Stalling won’t make me call this off if that’s what you’re hoping for.”

In the window just above the Doctor, the moon was shining more brightly than ever. It was beaming down on her, filling her with an energy that made her will her own again. 

“I fusion summon: appear and slash apart your enemies with a graceful flourish, Lunalight Cat Dancer!” 

Her favorite monster was cloaked in ribbons, knives, and most importantly, moonlight.

“I believe that should be the end of your turn-”

“Smash the window, Cat Dancer.”

“What?!”

After a dramatic twirl the window shattered, and lunar energy spread throughout the room cloaking both duelists in its ethereal light.

Yuri blinked and his expression softened. “S-Serena?” 

She was about to tell him everything she’d found in Professor Akaba’s files when that damned Doctor cut her off. “Yuri, obey.” 

He went stock still again as his eyes darkened once more and all the light surrounding him faded.

No. They weren’t going to turn Serena’s friend—yes, her friend—into some mindless weapon. “Listen to me. You can’t let them keep controlling you!”

“End this. Now.”

Yuri clutched his head as the order overwrote his other thoughts. By now, he’d become accustomed to the darkness lurking in his skull, but ever since the Doctor had started messing with his head that darkness had started overtaking him. Now, though, he couldn’t give into it. He would not let himself hurt her.

“The Professor commands it.” 

Those words sent him spiraling. Leo Akaba was the only one who’s been willing to give him a chance. Even with all the punishment, and surely he deserved it, the Professor believed in his abilities. How could he disobey? He couldn’t. 

“I-I draw.” Everything would be fine: he could live up to expectations without hurting Serena. “I’m activating the spell Predapractice so I can special summon a Predaplant monster and add a Predaplant card from my deck to my hand.” 

Everything would be perfectly fine. “I special summon Predaplant Spinodionaea and normal summon Predaplant Sarraceniant.” It was a struggle to keep any bloodlust from filtering into his tone. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if he lost control now. 

“Hurry it up.” Another order that he lacked the will to disregard.

“I activate Predaprime Fusion. Using Spinodionaea and a monster in my hand I can Fusion Summon…”

**_Use me._ **

He stood no chance at denying that command either. “Come forth and display the hell beneath your petals: Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!”

Serena didn’t see the exact moment the dragon emerged, she was too busy scowling at the Doctor, but she definitely felt it: that same dread from when she and Yuri first touched was magnified tenfold. When she gathered the nerve to look directly at Starve Venom, she shivered. Her heart stopped when Yuri spoke.

“Starve Venom’s effect activates: it gains the attack of one special summoned monster until the end of my turn. **_Is that terror I see, Serena?_ **” Pure sadism was emanating from him. 

Starve Venom’s tendrils wrapped around Cat Dancer, glowing as they drained it’s attack points.

“My dragon has one more wonderful effect: it can gain the effects of a level five or higher monster on the field! Tell me, **_how does it feel to be defeated by your own monster’s skills_ **?”

She forced away the anxiety mounting in her gut. “I flip over my facedown card. The trap Divine Wrath lets me negate the activation of a monster’s effect and destroy it!” Serena had tucked the card into her deck weeks ago, when she’d actually wanted to fight her current opponent. She hadn’t wanted to face him like this. Never like this.

Yuri gave an exaggerated pout. “Too bad for me, huh? Oh, but wait! When Starve Venom is destroyed, so are all of my opponent’s special summoned monsters. I guess Cat Dancer’s going away, too!”

It’s departure was relieving, but how many things could that damn dragon do?

“I’ll set a card facedown and end my turn.”

Serena brushed herself off. If he wanted to do this the hard way, she would be glad to beat his senses back into him. 

“I draw! I summon Lunalight White Rabbit in attack position. White Rabbit’s effect activates: I can special summon one monster from my graveyard in attack position. I’m choosing Lunalight Blue Cat!” 

Blue Cat and stood right beside Serena, poised to shield her from anything that came her way. 

“Blue Cat lets me double the attack of another Lunalight monster once per turn.” 

Emerald Bird smiled as it’s claws grew to twice their original size.

“Lunalight Emerald Bird, attack Predaplant Sarraceniant!”

**Yuri: 1700**

“Now Blue Cat And White Rabbit can attack you directly.”

Instead of being irritated by the massive blow to his life points, Yuri gave a slow clap. “You’re more impressive than I would have guessed. I activate the quick-play spell Super Polymerization!”

She should have guessed he wouldn’t go down that easily. 

“Super Polymerization allows me to use monsters on either side as fusion materials. Since you like that kitty so much, I think I’ll use it alongside Sarraceniant to summon Predaplant Chimerafflesia.”

A horrible scent poured out of the flower’s core and Serena gagged a bit. Yuri clearly didn’t mind.

“Is your turn over now, Se-re-na?”

She didn’t bother responding. He already knew the answer.

“If you’re really done, I’ll start my turn by activating Chimerafflesia’s effect: I can banish one monster with a level less than or equal to seven. Say goodbye to your bird!” 

The monster met her eyes with a somber gaze before vanishing from the game. 

“Now Chimerafflesia’s going to attack Lunalight White Rabbit, but first I think I’m going to trigger its other effect: I can make the card it’s battling lose 1000 attack points. White Rabbit only has 800, so I guess that takes it down to zero. Did I mention Chimerafflesia also gains 1000 attack points?”

**Serena: 500**

From his place on the sidelines, the Doctor was all too pleased. Serena hated that almost as much as she hated losing. He gave her a patronizing smile and waved a hand in Yuri’s direction.

“I think that’s enough for one day.”

**_En Moon._ **

That voice was back, but more forceful than ever. Perhaps it was reflecting her desperation. Moonlit power swirled within her once more, and she directed all of it at Yuri. No matter what it took, she absolutely had to get through to him. Unlike before, he resisted and wicked shadows surrounded him to block out the light. 

The brightest glow collided with the blackest night, and everything blanked out.

—————

Serena saw a boy with jaded violet eyes and a menacing grin in the hallway. She wondered who he was.

Yuri saw a girl with brilliant green eyes and a charmingly confident smile in the courtyard. He wondered who she was.

—————

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to try my hand at an Arc V story for a LONG while. Any feedback (negative or positive) would be highly appreciated. I didn’t feature detailed fights in this chapter because I wanted it to be more about getting to know Ray in her undesired role as the universe’s savior. I also plan on having the Yu-Boys and Bracelet girls flash back to this battle when they realize what they really are and I didn’t want to repeat myself. Get ready for cute and sad child Yu-Boys in the next chapter and Persona 5 style awakenings. I plan to have fun with this story and I hope you do as well! Also, I DON’T OWN YU-GI-OH! ARC V.


End file.
